Kingdom Hearts: A New Dream
by banosadota
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction that I made. It looks like that our heroes are going on another adventure. But there's something more! There will be some of what kh fans are waiting for, Sora and Kairi relationship!


Kingdom Hearts: A New Dream 

Chapter 1: Time Calls For One To Leave Again

Sora was just lying down on the sandy beach at Destiny Islands with his friends Riku and Kairi. "The Sunset…. It's beautiful." Said Kairi. "It's really nice to just stay here under the sun without a care in the world." Said Sora. "Yeah. Away from heartless, away from hardships." Said Riku. "-sigh-" said the 3. "I'm hungry." Said Sora. "Me too." Said Riku. "Let's go to the city and eat. Then we can go to the secret place." Said Sora. "But remember what happened before?" warned Kairi. Sora didn't forget about what happened 4 years ago. He knew that that door was a gateway to other worlds. Even though he doesn't want to leave his friends, he still wanted to go on adventures. "Don't worry Kairi. Everything will be fine." Said Riku.

The City

"We're here guys." Said Sora as he looked around for a good place to eat. "How bout' McRonald's?" said Kairi as she pointed at the restaurant. "Or maybe Burger Duke!" said Sora. "McRonald's! Burger Duke!" quarreled Sora and Kairi. "Hey hey hey! Don't fight. Let's work this out. We ate at Burger Duke before right?" asked Riku. Sora and Kairi nodded. "Which means, we'll eat at McRonald's." said Riku. "Awww. Fine." Said Sora. "You gotta grow up Sora." Laughed Kairi. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Sora. "Heehee. Nothing!" said Kairi. "You guys have to grow up." Said Riku. "Well, I guess you're right." Said Sora. They then went and ate at McRonald's. "Man. I'm so full." Said Sora. "Let's go back to the island." Said Riku. "OK. Then we go to the Secret Place?" asked Sora as he got on the boat. "Sure." Said Riku. Everyone set sailed to the island.

Destiny Islands

Sora, Riku and Kairi all huddled to the secret place. "I'll go first." Said Sora. He entered the hole and inside the cave. Riku and Kairi then followed and they went further down the cave to see memories. "Hey! It's what Wakka drew! It's a blitzball I guess. And Tidus is kicking it!" said Riku. "And Selphie's drawing! She really likes animals." Said Kairi pointing her finger at the drawing. "And, here's what we drew Kairi. Remember this?" asked Sora. "Yeah. I do. That's a paopu fruit?" asked Kairi as she examined the drawing. "Ah!" said Sora astonished by what she saw. "When did that come from?" laughed Sora sarcastically. "Sora." Said Kairi as she drove Sora on the door. The Door opened up and brought the two to another world. "Kairi? Sora? Where did you guys go?" said Riku looking around the cave. Riku didn't want Sora and everyone else dear to him disappear. He felt alone.

Unknown World

Sora and Kairi then found themselves on the beach by an island. "Whoa!" said Sora as he fell on the ground and Kairi fell on Sora. "Kairi…. Can you uhh…. Get off please?" requested Sora while blushing. "Oh… Um.. sorry Sora." said Kairi embarrassed. Kairi got up brushing off the sand on her clothes. Sora then got up also brushing off the sand from his clothes. _"Whoa. That was too close."_ Thought Sora in his head. "Where are we?" asked Kairi. "We might be in another world. Again." Said Sora. "Let's look around." Proposed Kairi. The 2 then looked around and got to a path going to a forest. "Help! Help! The island is under attack!" said a passer-by. "Huh?" said Sora as his eyes followed the guy running around the place being chased by small heartless. Sora opened his palm and out came a keyblade, gold handle and silver blade and a mouse-like head for a keychain. He slashed the heartless chasing the guy down. "Phew. Thanks. You helped me out there." Said the boy. "My name is Ryo. Ryo Miroku." Said the boy as he got up. He looked like someone in his teen hood, 5 feet 11 inches, wears a red vest and a black shirt inside with a Z necklace. "Hi. I'm Sora and this is Kairi." said Sora. "Pleased to meet you Ryo." Said Kairi. "Hello." said Ryo. "Do you happen to know where we are?" asked Sora. "Don't know where you are? You're here at Sagittarius Sector." said Ryo puzzled. "Why do you look puzzled?" asked Kairi. "You guys must be castaways. Considering you guys are here and don't know where you are." said Ryo. "Why don't you come with me to the city? Rosa might be able to help." Requested Ryo. "Who's Rosa?" asked Kairi. "You'll know." said Ryo.

_Chapter 1 Finished_

_Chapter 2 Preview_

"Heartless!" said Sora as the group was running towards the city. "What's this on my hands?" asked Ryo. Ryo's hands were glowing in red and blue color and 2 key like swords lay on his hands.


End file.
